


The Dunbar Siblings

by Hormmm



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Liam & Malia r siblings, M/M, Malia’s story is basically exactly the same but a switch of characters, No character bashing, Slow Burn, Theo acts nice at the start but he ends up actually falling for Liam, and I won’t be going into the whole nogitsune thing, but its ok cuz we love him, except for the pack not trusting Theo but that gets fixed later, its gonna be 3b and than go straight into season 5 or go off on its own plot, its gonna be kinda a what happened to Liam & Malia during this time kinda fic, liam’s moms name is Jenna, pft i love him, stiles the wannabe detective, takes place in 3b, the whole benefactor thing is gonna be ignored, theo isn’t rlly nice at the start lol, this is all spur of the moment sooo sorry for this absolute mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: Malia Dunbar disappeared after an accident that killed her adoptive father and injured her little brother. Assumed dead, the police gave up looking for her until years later, she was miraculously found by the McCall Pack and reunited with her family.





	1. Introduction

It’s been eight years since the Dunbar’s got into a car crash, killing Robert Dunbar and, possibly, Malia Dunbar as well. 

The sole survivor of the crash sat in front of two tombstones placed side by side. 

Blue eyes slid shut as the rain poured down on him, thunder rumbling in the distance. 

The sole survivor was Liam Dunbar. 

Tears slipped down his cheeks, mingling with the rain as his eyes reopened. “Dad, Malia.” He greeted, voice soft and quiet. “I did something pretty shitty.” He hugged his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. “I may have fucked up my coach’s car.” He scoffed silently. “I mean, he was an asshole but...I let it happen again.”

He looked at his shoes, wrinkling his nose as he felt the water seep into his sneakers and soak his socks. 

The teen brushed his hair away from his face, running a hand through it. “Mom is gonna transfer me to Beacon Hills High. I don’t see it going any better over there but at least it’ll be a fresh start and I’ll have Mason over there.” He cracked a small smile. “It’ll be nice to hang out more with Mason more again. Hopefully we’ll have some classes together.”

Liam held his jacket closer to him, shuddering as the water slid down the back of his neck and down his spine. 

“I should get home before I get too sick.” He murmured. He stood up, wincing in discomfort as the wet material of his jeans clung to his legs. Splaying his hands over the tombstones, a sad smile slipped onto his face. “I’ll see you guys next Sunday.”

Somewhere, in the distance, Liam could’ve sworn he heard a howl. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Liam looked around in confusion, sitting up, he groaned in pain. 

“What the hell?” 

He was sitting on a wooden bridge that he recognized from the walks he used to go on with Malia through the Beacon Hills preserve. He stood up on wobbly legs, grabbing the old wooden railing of the bridge for support. It groaned under his weight. Slowly, he walked off the bridge and on to solid ground, wincing as twigs and rocks stabbed at his bare feet. 

He frowned as he began to wander the woods with no direction. 

“Liam?”

The teen froze, slowly turning his head to the left. 

A little girl stood besides him, head tilted curiously as she pushed her hair out of her face. 

“M..Malia?”

The little girl grinned, wrapping her arms around her brothers waist. “I’ve missed you so much, Liam!”

“What?” Liam’s blue eyes were wide, the word barely escaping his parted lips. “Am I..am I _dead_?”

Malia pulled away, smile on her face, she giggled. “Of course not, silly!” She grabbed Liam’s hand and began to walk with him. “Well, I mean- _not_ _anymore_!”

Liam looked at the little girl in terror and confusion. “What?”

“Come on, Liam! You’re smarter than this.” The nine year old rolled her eyes and swung their intertwined hands. “Tell me, Liam. What do you think about the supernatural?”

“ _ What? _ ” 

The girl scoffed. “Is that the only word you know how to say? I’ll ask again. Is the supernatural real? Yes or no?”

Liam blinked. “Like werewolves?”

A grin curled onto the girls lips. “_Exactly_ like werewolves.”

“I mean..I dunno. I guess it's a possibility but it seems dumb that a bunch of people would get hairy and lose control on the full moon. Why are you asking me this?”

The girl hummed as they continued to walk. “Well, it seems I’ve got my answer.” She smiled, stopping at the edge of a cliff. 

“Malia, What are you-“

Before he could finish, Liam was pushed off the cliff. 

“I’ll see you soon, Liam.”

“-iam”

“Li-“

“Liam?”

_“LIAM!?”_

Liam yelped, bolting up. “What?”

His mom was sitting in front of him, frown on her face. “I heard a scream and when I got up here you were on the floor.”

“Wha..what time is it?”

“Seven forty, you need to be at school soon.”

“By eight, right?”

The woman nodded. Liam sighed, standing up. “I’m going to get ready.”

The woman silently watched him leave, furrowing her brows as she saw her sons feet covered in dirt and the bottom of his pajama pants muddied. 

* * *

The school day began to fly by quickly as soon as Liam found Mason, his strange dream long forgotten. 

Liam pulled his books out of his locker, raising his brows at Mason who was starring at a group of Juniors with narrowed eyes. “What are you doing?” 

Mason furrowed his brows. “They’re weird.”

“What?”

Mason finally averted his eyes from the group of teens. “Strange shit always happens in this school and they always seem to be in the middle of it. Really makes me wonder how McCall can stay as the lacrosse captain when he skips too much.”

Liam tilted his head curiously. “Lacrosse captain?” 

“Yup.” Mason shoots him a knowing look, small smile curling onto his lips. The blonde rolls his eyes at his friends face. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea to try out for the team?”

“What?” Mason squawked in surprise. “But you love lacrosse. You were almost the captain in your old school.”

“And look at where that got me.”

Mason frowned. “Dude, you can do this. I know you can.”

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Just try it out. They have practice today. You can talk to Coach Finstock.”

Liam sighed, glancing at the group one last time. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Liam completely regrets trying out for the team. _And_ catching every shot. _And_ impressing everyone on the team. _And_ impressing the coach because now here he is cornered by two members of the group that was deemed strange by Mason. 

“Hey, Liam... You want to explain what that was out there?” The-wannabe-detective, Stiles questioned, eyes narrowed and suspicious. 

“What do you mean?”

Stiles scoffed. “That little display. Your little circus act.”

Liam blinked, shaking his head in confusion. “What circus act?”

“You caught every shot.” The-wannabe-detective persisted. 

Liam looked at him incredulously. “...I was in goal?”

“Yeah, but nothing, not a single shot got past you!” The junior responded, waving his arms around as if it would help Liam comprehend what he was saying. 

“Yeah, I was the goalie. You guys played this game before?” Liam mocked, crossing his arms defensively. 

“You're a freshman, right?” Scott asked, tone calmer than Stiles.

“Yeah…”

“But you weren't here last semester.” Stiles jumped back into the conversation, continuing to stare at him with barely concealed skepticism. 

“I transferred from Devenford Prep.”

Scott frowned. “You transferred?”

“Yeah…”

“No... You got kicked out, didn't you?”

Liam felt dug his nails into the palms of his hands, trying not to lash out. “All right, look- kicked out or transferred, what do you guys care? I came here to play lacrosse. The team could use a few good players, right?”

Stiles shook his head furiously. “No. No, we don't need any more good players-“

“-actually, we could sort of use a couple…”

Stiles ignored his friend, leaning in so he was closer to the freshman. “Okay, how'd you get this good? Have you always been this good? Or did it suddenly happen just once over night? Have you ever been out in the middle of the woods during the night of a full moo-“

“-Stiles—“

Liam narrowed his eyes. “What the hell are you implying?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes as he directed his gaze towards Scott. “Look, I learned from my stepfather, all right? He made team captain when he was a sophomore. And yeah…” He smirked, eyes flickering towards Stiles. “guess I'm just that good.” He shoved past the juniors, harshly bumping shoulders with Stiles as he walked away. 

Liam sighed in relief as he exited the locker room, eyes darting down to his hands as they uncurled. He winced as blood began to pool, seeping from the crescent shaped wounds. 

At least one thing was for certain. 

Mason was right. 

_They were really fucking weird. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, my favorite character- Liam “what?” Dunbar. Take a shot anytime he says “what?” Wait- don’t do that, you’ll die. 
> 
> I cant fucking write worth shit lmao. Especially school scenes. Sorry this chapter was kinda shit and felt like a filler. I’m still trying to figure out how exactly this will go, one thing that i know for sure is that I don’t want Liam to become a werewolf too soon. If he becomes one... dun, dun, duuunnnnn.


	3. Chapter 2

_It was dark. _

_That was the first thing Liam noticed as he opened his eyes. _

_He groaned as he sat up, eyes widening as they landed on the wrecked car a couple of feet away from him. _

_Standing up on wobbling legs, he stumbled over to the vehicle. Fingers grazing the car handle. His fingers tightened around the handle, grunting as he pulled. _

_The car door opened with a loud and ominous creek that echoed throughout the dark and empty woods. _

_He squinted his eyes as he peered into the car. He fumbled around, searching his hoodies pockets. Sighing in relief, he pulled out his phone, flicking on the flashlight. _

_He froze as he stared into the now illuminated car. _

_His breath caught in his throat, fingers tracing the claw marks that slashed through the interior of the vehicle. He stared at the dry patches of blood. _

_Dad.. _

_Malia…  
_

_He shook his head, stepping away from the car. _

_A low growl caught his attention. Slowly turning around, he could feel his throat dry as he met the gaze of a coyote with unnatural, glowing blue eyes. _

_He took a step back, car long forgotten. _

_The animal bore its teeth, taking a step forward. _

_“Hey, come on now.” Liam held his hands forward as he put distance between himself and the coyote. “I’ll leave, don’t worry.”_

_The animal ignored his words, launching itself at the human. _

_The last thing Liam remembers is a scream ripping from his throat. _

* * *

Liam jolted upwards, eyes wide and paper stuck to his face. The freshman licked his lips, peeling the paper of his face. He groaned, rubbing his face. He got home from school barely fifteen minutes ago and he’d already fallen asleep. The boy frowned as his stomach growled. 

Grumbling, he stood of and began to head down the stairs to the kitchen but froze, hiding behind a wall as he heard the voices of his mother and the sheriff speaking to each other. 

“What do you mean  _ murdered _ ?” Jenna Geyer’s voice was shrill, face twisted into horror as Sheriff Stilinski gave her a solemn look. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Geyer-“

“No! How can you just come and tell me that the death of my family,  which was ruled as an  _ accident, _ is now an opened case for  _ murder _ ?”

Liam watched with wide blue eyes as his mother angrily wiped at her eyes, scrubbing away the tears that escaped. “I’m sorry for yelling, Noah. I just-“

The sheriff’s eyes were soft as he stared at the woman. “It’s alright, Jenna. I understand. How about we sit down?”

The woman sniffled and nodded. Liam frowned as he heard a noise from upstairs. He narrowed his eyes as he began to tread up the stairs, realizing that the noise was coming from Malia’s old room. 

Pressing his ear against the door, he heard someone sigh. “You got a scent?” “No, it’s been years. It’s practically gone.”

_Wait. _

A spark of anger ignited in Liam, crawling under his skin. 

He knew those fucking voices. 

He growled, opening the door, blocking the only exit. “Mind telling me why you two are in the bedroom of my dead sister.”

“Dunbar?” Stiles paled. “Oh fuck, how did I not realize-“

“Liam, listen. This isn’t what it looks like.” Scott insisted, hands in the air. 

Liam hissed, snatching the stuffed coyote from the hands of the lacrosse captain. He clutched it to his chest, fingers digging into the old material. “You have five seconds to give me one good reason as to why I shouldn’t fucking kick your ass right now.”

Scott and Stiles glanced at each other, silently communicating with each other. 

“The clocks fucking ticking.” Liam snarled. 

“We think your sister might be alive.” Scott rushed out. 

“What?” Liam’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he took a step closer. His eyes darted towards Stiles, a snarl curling onto his lips. “Does this have anything to do with your dad talking to my mom downstairs about the car crash _I _was also in being _murder_? _I was_ _there_. It wasn’t murder.”

Stiles’ eyes softened and Scott stared at him like a wounded puppy. “Liam, I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to upset you.”

Liam growled, nails digging into the stuffed toy. “Get out.”

“Liam…”

“I said. Get. Out.”

The two boys left the room, closing the door silently behind them. Liam bit his lip as his eyes stung, hugging his sisters old plush coyote. He sniffled, stumbling into the bed. Curling into a ball, he laid there, surrounded by everything that once belonged to his sister. 

He sat up, back against the headboard. He looked at the stuffed toy, flinching as he remembered his dream. 

He furrowed his brows, looking out the window, he stood up. Dashing across the hall to his room, he pulled on a hoodie and slipped on his sneakers.  He crept down the stairs, slipping out the door unnoticed. 

The boy jogged to the preserve, frowning as he thought of what he was doing. What was happening 

_Murder_. The Sheriff believes the car crash was an attempted murder. 

Scott and Stiles thought Malia was still alive. 

Liam thought both theories were impossible. 

Slowing down to a halt in front of the preserve, he bit his lip. 

This was his last chance to back out and go home. 

The teen huffed, walking into the wooded area. 

He didn’t know where he was going, his legs leading him further into the preserve. He blinked as he came across the old and destroyed car- the same car that haunted his dreams. The same car his family died in. 

He cautiously approached the car, leaves crunching under his sneakers. Crouching down, he was hit with a feeling of deja vu. Peering into the car, he flinched as he saw the clawed and bloodied interior. He let out a sigh. There was nothing. _Absolutely_ _nothing_. 

Standing up, he looked around the area, freezing when he heard a growl. 

Slowly turning around, he froze as he met the eyes of a coyote. 

_Shit_. This was becoming _too_ familiar. 

He took a step back, breath hitching as the coyote took a step forward. Liam continued to walk backwards slowly, biting his lip. The coyote remained still, watching him with a level of intelligence Liam thought to be impossible for an animal to have. 

The minute he was far enough, the teen broke out into a run, not wanting to give the animal the chance to change its mind. 

Stumbling into a clearing, he continued to run only to crash into a guy standing on a wooden bridge, looking over the creek. 

They both groaned, Liam’s face buried in the guys chest. The blue eyed boy jumped away, cheeks burning red. “Fuck! I’m so sorry!” He gasped. 

The stranger rose a brow, a smirk curling onto his lips. “It’s fine.”

Liam gulped, wiping the sweat off his temple as he stared into the strangers green eyes. 

The strangers eyes flickered over Liam, standing up, he held a hand out for Liam. 

Liam took it, looking at the boy in appreciation as the green eyed teen helped him up. “Thanks.”

The teen curiously looked at their joined hands. Eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed but it was gone so quick, Liam questioned if it was really there. 

“No problem. You okay? You were running away as if a monster was chasing you.” He said in amusement. 

“Coyote, actually.” Liam chuckled, shaking his head as his heart finally slowed to its natural pace. “I’m Liam, by the way.”

The guy grinned, eyes sparkling. “I’m Theo.”

In the distance, the two boys heard a roar so loud the trees shook and birds flew. 

Theo pursed his lips. “We need to go, now.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter was kinda boring but hopefully things will get more interesting next chapter seeing as we’re going to be getting some Thiam and maybe Malia next chapter 👀👀👀
> 
> I know it takes a little longer for Malia to come into the picture but I rlly wanted her to come in already.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but I’m just tryna get the story goin


End file.
